Another Land
Another Land is an open world, action-adventure video game developed by TeamTiger. The game takes place in a planet called Cupleonus, in a continent called Clupeonus, with many countries that you can explore. The single-player story follows two main characters, Piers, an Agent of the government of Seskaurus, that follows and tries to get information about a war between some nations that could possibly start, and Garnoc, a criminal from Besmana that gets arrested and escapes, now trying to avoid the police, going from country to country. Story It Begins The story begins in a prision of Besmana, where one of our protagonists, Garnoc, is in. Our protagonist talks with other prisioners about a plan of escaping in the night, not too many of them agree with Garnoc, but some decide to help him. This is the first time the player can control the character, and the player needs to find ways of escaping. Then, Garnoc talks with the prisioners that wanted to help him, and with their help, he and two more prisioners named Relan and Nosnobe escape. While they were running to a safe place, Nosnobe gets caught by the police, while Garnoc and Relan run away. They finally find a place to stay, a little abandoned house where they sleep for a night. Then, in the other part of the story, you take the place of an Agent of the Government of Seskaurus, Piers, and try to catch a criminal. You gotta follow him trough all the city until you catch him. When you finally catch him, you arrest him and get him into a vehicle that transports criminals. Then your boss calls you into the Agency Of Seskaurus building to tell you that the nations of Spiastan, Seskaurus, Besmana, Vostos and Sytorgaburg have been arguing recently and those discussions could have made the government of Besmana, angry enough to start a war between all of these countries. The boss tells Piers that he needs to travel to Spiastan and get all the information he can to know what Besmana was planning. Piers leaves Seskaurus and goes into Besmana. The Meeting Garnoc and Relan walk in the road to leave Besmana and cross to Seskaurus, where the police would not be able to found them, but in the way, they pass by a citizen that already heard the new about the prisioners that escaped, he notices them and calls the police. The police officers soon arrive and find Garnoc and Relan, the criminals run from the police until one of them falls, Relan is then caught and Garnoc runs away until he enters a forest and losts the police. The boss tells Piers that another agent that would help him was going to be in a restaurant near the airport, so he would meet with him and team up to search for information faster. Piers go the restaurant but nobody is there. The other agent had a problem before going into Besmana, so he was not able to go and help Piers with the mission. Piers doesn't know this and he enters the empty restaurants and sits. Garnoc, while trying to escape, feels really hungry, so he goes to a restaurant, to see if he could work there some time. As he enters the restaurant, a voice calls him, confused and a little scared, he approaches the table, where he founds a guy in a suit, it was Piers. Piers thinks Garnoc is the agent his boss was talking about and talks with him, Garnoc pretends to be the agent Piers was looking for and goes with him. More coming soon... The World The world where this game takes place is Clupeonus, a continent of the planet Nogonast. Players can explore the continent all they want. They can travel by feet, using vehicles or by teleporting to some areas using teleporters located in some countries. The current year of the world is the year 2148, the Story Mode will always have that year, but the online mode will change, every year. The word is limited by invisible walls. There's also plans to expand even more the world, and let players explore another continent, this would also mean, the Story Mode would be enlarged by a lot. Online Mode The game will also feature an online mode, where players can explore all Clupeonus and live there. They can do whatever they want, to become a hero or a criminal. Events will constantly appear in this mode.